


Life's Little Lessons

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Jed and Abbey each learn a little lesson before taking office.





	Life's Little Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“And then we’ll hit Albuquerque. The speech there is mostly just to thank the voters for pulling you up in the state. If not for the city, we may not have won the state of New Mexico.” Leo told the President elect. They were standing outside of the Ranch where they were staying. The Staff was traveling around America thanking supporters, after winning the election.

“Then home, right?” Jed asked, rubbing his temples. They had been traveling all week long and every place that they stayed at seemed more cramped than the last. Even this one and it was an actual working cattle ranch. In two weeks they would be taking control of the White House. Right now, they were in limbo. So, they took the time to travel around and talk to some of the American people before settling into Washington.

“Yeah, then home.” Leo assured him. He looked around at the Senior Staffers; they had been in terrible moods lately. Too much traveling, Leo had suspected. The only people that had not been grumbling were him, Jed and Josh. Even CJ had quite an attitude lately.

Just then, CJ walked by the two men and threw Leo an icy glance. He frowned and Jed asked, “What’s her problem?”

Leo shrugged. “Who knows? Could be that I took the last bagel this morning.” They both laughed as CJ walked over to address the Press Corp. “Geez, you can’t go anywhere without those hounds.” Leo said, indicating the reporters.

“Tell me about it. Hounds is the perfect way to describe them, they’re always sniffing around for a story.” Jed said. “Remember last week when Ellie picked up that prescription at the pharmacy and it was all over the news?”

“Oh yeah, the birth control thing…” Leo shook his head. “Isn’t she still mortified?” 

“Especially since the prescription was for her mother.” Jed said.

“Abbey’s still on the pill?” Leo asked.

“Let that get out.” Jed laughed.

“Really.” Leo said.

Jed leaned against the railing on the steps and lit a cigarette. He took a drag and stood there for a minute. “Toby’s in a bad mood, too.”

“How can you tell?” Leo joked. They both laughed again. “Sam isn’t too pleased today either.” Leo informed Jed. “I wouldn’t mention anything about basketball to him, he lost a bet.”

Jed laughed and took another drag from his cigarette. He heard the slamming of the screen door and turned to see his wife standing on the porch, her hands on her hips. And she did not look happy at all. She had been in a pissy mood all week, as well. But Jed knew what her problem was. He stomped out his cigarette and turned toward her. “Honey!” he exclaimed happily, holding his arms out for her.

Abbey shook her head, and folded her arms across her chest. “When are we going home?” she asked him sharply.

“Well Leo says that we’re going to Albuquerque and then heading home.” He saw the fierce look in her eyes and replied quickly, “I promise!” He held his arms open in defense as she stormed down the steps toward him.

“That is the fourth time that you have ‘promised’ me something in the last two days!” she hissed. Jed wasn’t sure if she meant the promise of going home, or the promise of them spending some alone time that she was reminding him.

“Yeah, listen…” he grabbed her arm, leading her away from Leo, so that they could talk privately. “I’m sorry, baby.” he said. “But we’re going to have to get used to it. We talked about this, Abbey.” Before he decided to run for President, they were together a lot. Ellie was away at school, Liz had been gone for years, and Zoey was too busy being a teenager. Abbey’s schedule had been abbreviated since he became Governor, and they had spent their time together more than they were ever able to. And they weren’t used to there being people around them all of the time.

Abbey shook her head as the stopped in front of the black unmarked Suburban that was parked in front of the ranch. “No, you listen,” she retorted angrily. “These people are tired, they all need a break. They are no good to you in the conditions that they are in right now. We need to go home as soon as possible.” Jed raised his arm like he was going to speak, but she cut him off, “Uh-uh, Albuquerque, then New Hampshire, that’s all.” she crossed her arms over her chest again.

“Toby almost told me to bite him, this morning, Abbey. You think I don’t know they’re tired?” he retorted, then sighed. “The last thing that I need to deal with right now, is Hurricane Abbey.”

Fire flew through her eyes, “You’re going to be dealing with a lot more than that if you call me that again, Josiah. And furthermore, I do not appreciate your tone…” 

“Let it go, babe.” He rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest.

“Oh, I’m gonna let something go all right, buster.” she pointed at him, “You’d do well not to roll your eyes at me again. You’re really showing your ass today.” she huffed.

“I’m showing my ass?” he howled pointing at himself, then to her. “What about you, little Miss innocent?” He shook his head at her.

“Well, my ass is sexier than yours.” she informed him smugly, causing him to roll his eyes again. But, as she turned seeing Leo approaching them, Jed leaned over to look at her ass and grinned mouthing “Oh, yeah!” to himself and nodding. If Leo hadn’t been standing there, he would have grabbed that ass of hers. “What?” she snapped at Leo.

“Uh, Ma’am, Sir, perhaps you would like to discuss this further away from the cameramen that are watching your every move.” Leo suggested.

“Why?” she asked him icily.

“Because they are taking pictures.” Leo said.

“So?” Abbey said.

“You’re fighting.” Leo reminded her.

“So, we can’t do that either, now?” she asked snottily.

“Not in front of the reporters, no.” Leo answered her.

“Why? They can’t hear us.” she informed Leo. Abbey had no intention of not fighting with her husband, this he could not avoid.

“They can see you!” Leo said annoyed, earning himself an irritated eyebrow raise from his new First Lady elect. “You don’t think they know what’s going on?”

“I really don’t care.” She used her angry voice, a tone that even Leo knew.

“They’ll know you were fighting and they’ll print it.” he said softly.

Meanwhile, Jed just watched the pair as if they were a tennis match, nodding his agreement with Leo. “I said I don’t care, Leo.” Abbey informed him.

Leo opened his mouth to reply, but Jed cut him off to save him. “Leo’s right, Abbey, you better stop yelling.” He directed her, he knew that would piss her off.

She turned sharply to him, her eyes wide. “What did you just say?” she asked through clenched teeth.

“I said shut-up.” Jed said extremely slowly, and firmly.

Abbey narrowed her eyes at him and inched toward him. “Did you just tell me to shut-up?” she demanded, and not very discreetly.

“I did.” he told her. “And if you would like to take this conversation further, might I suggest you step inside.” he nodded his head to the Suburban. This way, if she tried to harm him, help would not be far away.

“You sure you want to get blood in there?” she asked him, cocking an eyebrow. Yes, she was feisty now, just how he wanted her.

Jed opened the back door to the Suburban, and watched Abbey climb in. He turned to a smiling Leo, and said, “We’ll just be in here ‘discussing’ this issue.” He grinned at Leo and climbed in behind Abbey. Before he shut the door, he heard Leo mumble, “hope she’s taking her prescription.” He kept the grin to himself as he settled in next to his wife. “So,” he said. “What’s up?”

Abbey glared at him. “Well, my temper for one.” she said and Jed began to laugh. “Why is that funny?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, did you say temper?” he laughed again, “Or temperature?”

“I said temper, jackass. Do you think you’re cute?” she growled at him.

Jed grinned. “Do you think I’m cute?” he asked.

“Not at the moment.” she glared at him.

Jed grabbed her wrist and pulled her tight against his chest. He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a hot open mouthed kiss. She tried to pull away, but Jed knew that would not last for long. When he let her pull away from him, he grinned.

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked.

He pulled her close to him again and growled, “Come here and let Daddy teach you a little lesson.” He ducked his head to nibble on the soft skin of her neck.

“What?” she asked sharply, finding his shoulders and pushing him away.

His hands slid quickly up her legs and underneath the hem of her skirt. Before she could protest his fingers had found the silk of her panties, and he began tugging them down with force. “I said Daddy’s gonna teach you a little lesson.” He winked at her and kissed her neck. “And while I see that you’re not amused right now, don’t worry, that’s all part of my plan.” He tossed her panties onto the floor.

“What plan?” she asked, as Jed sucked and gently bit her neck. Abbey was still attempting to push herself away from him. His hands, meanwhile, had snaked their way up her thighs, hungrily. He couldn’t be serious, they were in the back of an SUV in front of a crowd of people. When he grabbed her ass in both of his huge hands, she felt the need to protest. “Jed, stop damn it!”

Jed captured her lips with his, sliding his tongue into her mouth. “Everybody is in a pissy mood this week. And while I can’t fix them, I know what your problem is.” He squeezed her cheeks in his hands.

“And what would that be, exactly?” she asked him angrily.

Jed grinned at her and bit her bottom lip playfully. “You just need a little lovin from Daddy.”

She thought that she was going to laugh out loud at his comment, but she held her tongue. Or, actually, he held her tongue by slipping his own into her mouth. By this time, he had worked hard at getting the buttons of her blouse undone, and was quite rewarded. He slipped a hand inside to cup one breast, squeezing it as he did her rear. “Hmm… seems to me that it’s you that needs a little lovin’.” she retorted, as her hand slid down to feel the bulge in his pants.

Jed grabbed her hands pinning them against the seat of the Suburban, “Abbey,” he breathed, “I think that after 33 years I know exactly when you want and desperately need to have sex…”

She looked at her husband like he was walking into a minefield. “Oh, really?” she asked mockingly.

“You’re horny as hell and you absolutely can’t stand it anymore.” He told her, as his hands began pulling her skirt up her legs. He nibbled on her earlobe then whispered, “You forget that I know you better than anyone else in this world.”

“Jed…” she asked, “What the hell kind of lesson is this?” she was quite aggravated.

“Let me tell you, doll.” He pulled Abbey to where she was hovering over him, her legs spread with a knee on each side of him. “I’m guessing that my being the President is going to make it to where we will have to get it while we can.” he told her, while she stared at him waiting for him to make his point. “You better learn how to dress.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Jed?” she asked him exasperated. She looked down at her clothing and watched as he pulled her skirt up her thighs. Her eyes grew wide upon hearing the fabric tear.

“See?” he said. “Your tight fitting skirt just got ripped.”

“Jed!” she whined, reaching behind her to find the damage.

“Forget it.” he told her, running his hand along her inner thigh to tangle in the moist hair between her legs. “I’m on to more important things, baby.” his voice was deep and husky, now, the voice of a lover. Abbey was not ready to stop this from happening.

“Jed…” she breathed, as his other hand led her to the zipper in his pants. “You’re an ass.” she stated, pulling his erection from his pants.

Jed watched her as she stared down at his hardness, and began slowly stroking him in her hands. After a minute he growled, “What are you waiting for, and invitation?” Abbey sighed and guided him inside of her. Jed grinned and cupped both of her breasts in his hands, squeezing them in his firm hands. 

They both groaned as Abbey took Jed’s entire length inside of her. Jed threw his head back against the seat and watched her as she worked at the buttons on his shirt and pulled it open to run her hands firmly along his chest. “Wow… I guess I wanted it pretty bad myself.” he admitted.

“Told ya.” she grinned, leaning to claim his lips. Jed wrapped his arms around her waist and his hands cupped her rear, to guide her as she sank onto him. She kissed him hard on his mouth and rested her arms on his shoulders, pulling his head to her, grasping his hair in her hands. 

“My God, that feels great baby doll.” he groaned, smacking her ass.

“Can’t believe I’m fucking you in a damn car.” she moaned, opening her mouth to suck in air while she impelled herself against him.

“SUV.” he corrected her.

“Shut-up.” she ordered.

“Make me.” he teased.

“Fine.” she said, claiming his lips again. She rocked upon him as he ran his hands up her back, underneath her blouse to pull her bra down, exposing her breasts to him. She held his head against her breasts while he sucked on one tight nipple. “Mmm…” she groaned, “very nice…”

“I concur.” he grinned. Abbey braced her palms flat on the ceiling of the SUV to angle her hips differently while she forced her hips against his. Jed’s eyes ran up her body, hungrily. He ran his hands up her torso, watched her breasts bounce with her movements. He ran his forefinger along the arch of her neck, then buried his face in her breasts as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Ah, yeah, fuck me baby.”

 

Meanwhile, outside of the vehicle, it was getting harder to ignore the increased rocking of the SUV. Leo had tried to play it off at first, until Josh noticed the hot, throaty moans seeping from every open pore of the automobile.

“What was that?” he asked, turning toward the vehicle, and upon noticing the to and fro action. “Are they…?”

Leo stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away from the offending truck. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he muttered.

“They are having sex in there!” Sam mumbled, about the same time that CJ noticed what her next questions from the press may be.

“Oh my God!” she hissed with wide eyes. “You’ve got to distract them!” she begged Sam and Josh. “They can’t notice that!”

“I think they may already have.” Josh smirked, watching one of the reporters turn the camera on the President-elects recently acquired love-den.

“Oh no, no, no, no…”

 

“Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!!!” Abbey cried out as she came, her body convulsing around Jed’s swollen shaft. Her legs trembled and her body shook as she slowed her hips losing all of her strength. “Oh, God, Jed.” she moaned, letting the small aftershocks of her orgasm control her body.

Jed grabbed her hips, thrusting up into her relentlessly, to find his own climax. Of course, he was not far, he never could last long after watching Abbey come. It was incredibly erotic and vain to see her react so powerfully to something that he caused. Abbey moaned as Jed pounded against her battered nerves until Jed gave in to his climax and erupted within her. “Oh, baby!” he moaned, “Abbey, baby…”

He pulled her against his warm body, and held her in his arms while they both slid down from the heights of ecstasy. She lay still against him, breathing in deeply the intoxicating scent of post-sex Jed. A mixture of his skin, sweat, and the joining of their bodies. Something that only Abbey was privileged to become accustomed to smelling. And from where her head was tucked beneath his chin, she had perfect access to suck on his neck.

“That was fun.” Jed sighed. “I hope that put you in a better mood.”

“You wanna keep me that way?” she asked. 

Jed laughed. He kissed her nose when she sat up, then handed her his hanker chief to clean them both up after she pulled herself from him. “Okay.” he replied.

Abbey sat next to him, leaning down to peer on the floor. “Jed, where’d you throw my panties?”

He looked up from buttoning his shirt, “Ah, the age old question emerges.”

Abbey rolled her eyes and sighed, loudly as Jed handed them to her. “Thank you.”

“You can thank me later.” he replied arrogantly.

Abbey peered up at him from buttoning her own blouse, “Thank you for screwing me practically in public?” she asked, amused. “You are so conceited.”

“Yes, I am.” he said proudly, grabbing her hand and kissing the inside of her wrist. “And you know what else?”

Abbey finished pulling her skirt down her thighs and adjusted her clothes, “What else?” she asked.

Jed grinned while straightening himself and replied, “I didn’t screw you.”

“What?” she asked, frowning.

He brushed a stray lock of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “You screwed me, babe.” he told her. Then he grinned and winked at her, and opened the door, turning back to tell her, “Hope you learned your little lesson. Wear more accommodating clothes from now on.” He climbed out of the SUV and froze at the lights from the cameras flashing at him, and reporters calling out to him from every angle. His first thought; Aw hell…

Abbey climbed out behind him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Her hand immediately went to the rip in her skirt and she cussed under her breath; Jackass…

“Mr. President! Why was the Suburban rocking back and forth?”

“President Bartlet, were you and your wife having sexual relations in the SUV?”

“Why did we hear you praising God while you were alone with your wife in the car?”

“Mr. President-elect, are you fighting with your wife?”

Jed sighed loudly at being accosted nearly on every side of his body by hungry reporters. He turned to Abbey for comfort, and a way out of his little predicament. He couldn’t very well lie, yet he did not want to tell the entire Country that he just fucked his wife inside of a vehicle in the middle of a driveway in front of his entire staff and about thirty reporters. Seemed that he was in quite a pickle. “Abbey, hon, you want to help me out?” he whispered in her ear.

Abbey smiled her sauciest smile. “You’re the President, figure it out.” she began to saunter off, leaving him to his crisis.

“Abbey?” he hissed after his wife, “What should I say?”

Abbey turned around and threw him a grin with a cocked eyebrow. “Just explain to them that while trying to teach your wife a ‘little lesson’, that instead, you learned one of your own.”

Jed hung his head as she walked off, her throaty laughter following behind her. He shook his head and muttered to himself, “Touché, my darling. Touché.”

 

The End


End file.
